Together We Can Do Anything
by MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan
Summary: Kendall and Logan are ready to start a family. There may be challenges but with the help of family, friends, and most importantly each other,they know they can do it.  KOGAN/MINOR JARLOS SLASH
1. I'm ready

Kendall knew he was ready. He was twenty-seven, and had been married to the love of his life for three years now. He wanted to take the next step with his wonderful husband, Logan. He wanted to start a family. He knew Logan wanted a big family also, but he also knew that he was very determined to finish school. Logan was in his second to last year of med school and had a demanding internship at the nearby hospital. Kendall was also achieving his dream, playing for the Minnesota Wilds, and during the season had to travel a lot for any away games. Kendall knew their schedules were busy but he also knew if they wanted, they could both make it work.

"Honey, I'm home!" Logan's voice rang throughout the house, interrupting Kendall from his thoughts.

"Upstairs Logie!" he yelled back. The blonde heard his husband's footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hey! How was your day?" he stood up from the computer in the office when Logan came into view in the doorway.

"Tiring, yours?" he asked back.

"Alright."Kendall replied giving the brunette a kiss. "I really wanna talk to you about something though." He added.

"Okay but can it wait Ken? I was thinking of taking a shower before dinner."

"Sure." The blonde responded back, giving Logan one more kiss before he disappeared to the bathroom.

_**Later that day…**_

The couple sat down at their dining room table ready to eat the food Logan had prepared. Kendall eagerly began eating the meatloaf in front of him the minute his bottom hit the chair. Logan chuckled. "Ken, slow down! Your gonna choke."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're here Dr. Knight in case I do." Kendall smirked. "Besides, I can't help your such a good cook."

"I'm not a doctor yet." Logan smiled. "And thank you, I watch a lot of cooking shows."

"Nerd!" Kendall teased. "I still have to talk to you." He said, suddenly turning serious again.

"Is the part where you breakup with me?" Logan asked fake crying. Kendall laughed.

"I would never breakup with you Logie! You mean the world to me." Logan smiled softly at this. "That's why I want to take the next step with you."

"And that would be?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and we've been married for three years. The best three years of my life."

"Mine too." Logan said, causing them both to smile. Kendall grabbed his lover's hand, and continued.

"That's why I think it would be nice to start a family." Logan put down his fork slowly and looked at Kendall. The blonde continued. "Maybe we could look into adoption?"

"What about your job and my school? Do we have time for kids right now?"

"I know we're really busy but we can make it work if we're willing. I'm not trying to pressure you Logie, I'll wait as long as you need, I just want you to know that I'm ready to start a family whenever you are." Kendall looked at Logan waiting for his answer. "You don't even have to decide now. Think about it if you want."

Logan smiled. "No, I'm ready. Let's do it!"

TBC

**A/N: This is about five or six years after Big Time Rush ended. Kendall and Logan married about three years after the band ended, and moved to Minnesota. James and Carlos married a year after they did, and stayed in LA. They will be mentioned and maybe even be in the story a little bit later on. **


	2. Interview and Nerves

Logan stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. It had been two weeks since the couple decided to start a family, and today some lady from the adoption agency was coming to interview them. Kendall walked up behind Logan, hugging him at the waist. "Are you nervous?" he asked Logan. "A little, you?" "Kind off, but I'm sure it'll be fine." The couple kissed, pulling apart when they heard the doorbell ring. Together, the couple made their way downstairs. As they neared the door, Kendall gave Logan's hand a small squeeze in reassurance. Logan smiled nervously back, opening the door to reveal a petite red haired lady. "Hello, you must be the Knights." She extended her hand out to the two men, smiling warmly. Logan responded,"We are. It's very nice to meet you." They both shook her hand, before they invited her to sit in the living room. "Alright. Shall we start the interview?" Becky asked, as she sat down on the couch, across from Logan and Kendall, who were sitting on a love seat. They both nodded, and the lady pulled out an iPad from her briefcase, Logan assumed to take notes. She started off with basic questions like how long they were married and their occupations. Then she went on to more relevant questions. "Why are you choosing adoption instead of say, hiring a surrogate?" Kendall took over for that question. "Well, we talked about it, and maybe down the line it would be nice to have a baby who had our genes but right now, we'd rather give a baby who doesn't have a home or family, exactly that. We don't feel right bringing more babies into the world, when there are so many who need help." Becky nodded and typed the answer into her iPad before moving on to the next question. "Around what age and gender are you looking to adopt?" "Well it doesn't matter to us if it's a boy or girl, we're not really specific about that. We'd like to hopefully adopt a baby, just so we can experience everything from first step to first words. But even a toddler or younger child is fine." Logan answered. Becky nodded. "Alright, that's all the questions." She stood up, Kendall and Logan following her actions. "I will submit this to the agency and we'll see if they approve you or not to be on the list, but I don't think you should worry. Based on what I learned about you guys today, I think you're exactly what the agency wants, and will definitely get on that list." The couple smiled, and thanked the kind lady. They led her to the front door where they both shook her hand once more.

Later that night, Logan was sitting under the covers of the couple's bed, typing his research paper for school on his laptop. Kendall walked out of the adjoining bathroom already in his pajamas and jumped onto the bed next to Logan. "Watcha doin?" "School work." The brunette answered shortly. Kendall immediately recognized Logan's attitude as how he always acted when he was nervous about something or over thinking again. "Alright, what is it?" Kendall asked. "What do you mean?" "Your either thinking really hard again or scared about something. What's wrong Logie?" "There's no guarantee we will get on the list. And even if we did, it could take years for us to even be chosen. What if we can't ever adopt?" the brunette looked at his husband, eyes filled with concern. "Hey,hey!" Kendall grabbed Logan's face, caressing it softly. "You heard Becky. She said we made a great couple to adopt, which gives us a huge advantage. Besides, there's other options if adopting doesn't work. And as for the list, I don't think it'll take as long as your saying. Remember James and Carlos? They were only on the list for a year before they got Jessica." Kendall said referring to their two best friends' beautiful daughter, who they adopted about two years after they were married. "I guess." Logan said, looking a little more reassured. "I don't think we should tell anyone yet though. Not until things are a little more definite. Maybe once we know if we're on the list, we can tell everyone what we're considering." Kendall nodded, "It makes sense. Im just anxious to tell everyone." Logan smiled. "Me too. Now I need to go to bed. I have school tomorrow." "Okay, I love you." Kendall responded. "Love you too Ken." The couple kissed, saying their goodnights, as Kendall shut off the light, and they fell asleep.


	3. Surprise Guests

Kendall woke up the next morning to find Logan missing. He glanced at his phone for the time, seeing it was ten. Logan always left at nine for school. The blonde sighed. He was upset he didn't get to kiss his husband goodbye, not to mention how boring it was around the house without him. Hockey season wasn't starting for another month, and at first Kendall enjoyed the nice break, but eventually got bored of doing the same things every day. Kendall got out of bed and hopped into the shower. As he was putting a beanie on to complete his simple outfit of skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and blue vans, he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Kendall yelled walking down the stairs. He was almost positive it was his mom or Katie. The doorbell rang again and again. Whoever was outside was getting impatient. Kendall knew it couldn't be his mom, she was one to wait patiently. As for Katie, he wasn't sure. He could expect this from her when she was younger. She had grown more mature since she was 19 now, but she still hated waiting. As Kendall neared the still ringing door, ready to curse the person out, he heard a familiar voice. "Carlos, be patient." _Wait Carlos? _Kendall thought, recognizing the familiar voice as no other than James. The blonde yanked the door open excitedly, revealing his two best friends. "Guys! What are you doing here?" He pulled Carlos into a hug, following with James. Carlos was hopping up and down, barely able to contain his happiness. We wanted to visit everyone back in Minnesota!" James nodded in agreement. Kendall looked the same. Carlos hadn't changed, minus the fact he wasn't wearing his helmet anymore. James looked the same also expect the fact his wardrobe had gotten even more fashionable, if that was even possible considering he had always been the best dressed. "Hey, where's Jessica?" Kendall asked, finally realizing his four year old god daughter/ niece was MIA. "Oh, she's with my mom. She was complaining how she doesn't get to see her grand baby enough so she took her shopping." James replied. Kendall nodded, "Okay well come on in guys. I haven't seen you two in forever!" They all took a seat in the living room and began talking excitedly, catching up. "I missed you and Logie so much!" Carlos said dramatically. "We missed you guys too. It's been over a year. You guys rarely do leave L.A. You need to come out more often." Kendall said. "Maybe you and Logan should come out instead next time. It's hard with my modeling schedule. And, Gustavo called me yesterday. He said he wants me to go solo and sign on with him. I have a meeting with him when we get back." Kendall congratulated his friend, glad his dreams were finally going to come true. "I got a job too!" Carlos yelled proudly. "That's great bud! Where?" "I'm the new designer for Helmet Inc. I help design the helmets. My dream job!" Kendall laughed, and James rolled his eyes at his husband's silliness while smiling himself. "Logan at school?" the pretty boy asked, looking over at the blonde. Kendall nodded. "I wish he wasn't. It get's boring without him. I don't start playing again for a few more weeks." Carlos nodded in understandment. "I remember how that felt when James was working and I stayed home. Once we adopted Jessica I became so busy, I almost missed the days of boredom, but of course I would never wish we hadn't adopted her. Having a family is one of the best feelings in the world." James smiled and added, "It really is. When are you and Logan going to have kids? We all know you guys can't wait to be parents." At this moment, Kendall wanted to tell their secret so badly, that Jessica would soon have a playmate. Well, not yet because the baby would be an infant but eventually the baby would grow older, and be able to play with Jessica. "We're not really sure yet when. Logan's still pretty busy with med school and with me always traveling around during hockey season, we decided to wait a few more years. We don't think we'd be able to raise a child right now, but we would like to have kids one day." With that, the subject changed, as the three waited Logan's return.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot, and I apologize for taking so long to update in between chapters. Im back in school, and i have a lot of homework but i will try to update more regularly. Thanks for reading! (:**


	4. Kendall's Surprise

Logan sighed. Five minutes until he could go home to Kendall. As much as he wanted to become a doctor, and loved that he was working towards that goal, there were days where he just didn't want to go to school, and this was one of those days. His classes had just dragged on and on, and he still had to go buy dinner for Kendall and himself. The blonde was always telling him he didn't have to of course, knowing he had a heavy course load, but the brunette felt like it was the least he could do, since Kendall did most of the housework when he wasn't working. Right as the professor was releasing the class, Logan felt his pocket vibrating. He pulled out his phone revealing that he had received a text.

From: Ken

Hey babe! Hope you had a gr8 day. I wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick up dinner. Sorry for not telling you before, but it's a surprise. See you soon, love ya!

Logan smiled thankfully. He was glad he could just go straight home, although he couldn't help but wonder if he should worry about Kendall's surprise. The blonde had always been known for his crazy plans, even back in their Palm Woods days. That was one thing that hadn't changed about him at all.

Logan walked towards his shiny black car with his books. He unlocked it, and got in throwing the books on the passenger seat. He pulled out his phone again, remembering he still hadn't replied to Kendall.

-New Message-

Hey Ken! My day was alright, boring without you. I hope you had an epic day at home chilling :p

Im leaving school right now, so i'll see you later. Can you tell me the surprise? You know i hate them… ILY

After pressing send, Logan put his phone away again, and pulled out of the parking lot. Twenty minutes later, the brunette was parking in the garage of their house. He closed the garage door and entered the house. He found Kendall in the living room, playing games on his laptop. He sat down next to him on the couch. "Hi."

Kendall looked up. "Hey Logie." The couple gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"What's this surprise about?"

"Can't tell you yet but we should be getting ready." The blonde set down his laptop.

"For what? Kendall, at least give me a hint."

"Okay, we're going out to dinner with some surprise people. That's all I'm saying."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"I mean, your plans tend to be…wild, crazy."

"Logie, your so mean." the blonde pouted, causing Logan to raise his eyebrows.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kendall picked up Logan, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Kendall put me down!" The brunette started kicking his feet. The blonde laughed and shook his head. He continued carrying his husband up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Now put something fancy on!" Kendall placed Logan on his feet once they reached their giant closet.

"Fine," groaned Logan. The two men searched through the closet, on the side that held their more formal wear. Logan produced an all two familiar tuxedo. He recognized it as one he wore for a photoshoot. The memory made the brunette smile.

"What are you smiling about sweetie?" Logan turned around at the sound of the blonde's voice, who was know holding dress pants and a white formal shirt in his hands. Logan held up the clothing he was eyeing.

"Do you remember this? It's the tux I wore for one of the photo shoots for when Elevate was being released." Kendall smiled as well.

"Oh yeah! I do remember. You looked hot in that suit. You should wear it again!" The blonde winked at his lover.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Logan replied, smirking. Kendall was surprised at his husband's flirting. The brunette wasn't a big flirt, that was more James.

"I would get dressed now, my sexy one. We have to get going soon." Logan groaned, remembering a surprise was coming.

"Fine." The two quickly finished getting dressed, and headed downstairs to leave for the restaurant.


	5. Dinner and Big News

Kendall pulled into Red Lobster's Parking Lot. He waited patiently for Logan to get out of the car, and together the couple walked inside. "Hi reservations for Kendall Knight?" Kendall asked the hostess. "Ah yes, right here." The lady walked the two over to an empty table, before walking away.

"Is anyone else coming?" Loan asked. Kendall nodded.

"My mom, Katie and…..some friends of my mom."

Logan looked at his husband apprehensively. "If you say so dear," he answered looking far from convinced. He could easily tell when Kendall was keeping something from him. After a few minutes of making small conversation, they were interrupted when Mrs. Knight and Katie arrived. Kendall was far from happy to see that Katie had brought her boyfriend Kyle along, and kept sending him glaring looks as he and Logan stood up to hug the two women. Logan politely shook Kyle's hand, and wished he could say the same for Kendall, who shook it so hard, it almost fell of. Luckily, Logan kicked Kendall before he could cause any severe damage to the poor younger boy. They all sat down after that, the blonde continuing to rub his leg, and sending wounded looks to his husband, who just rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, Kendall quickly covered Logan's eyes, ignoring his protests.

"Kendall! What are you doing?"

"This is your surprise." He lowered his hands, revealing their two grinning friends standing in front of them, James carrying their precious daughter. Logan's eyes widened when he saw the small family before his eyes, and jumped up from the table, recovering from the shock that was now being replaced with excitement and joy. Before he could say anything, Carlos ran towards him, and embraced him in a humongous hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, pulling away to give James a sidehug, careful not to crush Jessica.

"We came to visit all of you guys. We missed you so much!" the latino answered, hugging Mama Knight who had jumped up also to greet James and Carlos. They noticed she had tears in her eyes as she squeezed the short boy. After raising all four boys(along with Katie) for several years furring Big Time Rush, she had grown to consider Carlos, James, and Logan her sons as well. She was thrilled when Logan and Kendall announced that they were going to get married. She was devastated when James and Carlos announced they were going to move back to L.A., especially after Jessica was adopted.

"Boys, I missed you so much!" She let go though when Jessica yelled out, "Nana Knight!"

"My grandbaby!" She let go of Carlos, and took the little girl from James, giving her a huge hug and a forehead kiss. She then handed her to Logan, who wanted to greet his and Kendall's god daughter.

After they all said their hellos, everyone sat back down on the table. "So boys, what's new with you? How has Jessica been?" Mama Knight eagerly asked the long-lost second half of BTR.

Carlos eagerly answered by saying, "James and I have been talking, and we've decided we're moving back to Minnesota!" Logan spit out his water, drenching Kendall.

"Wow guys! That's great! Oops, sorry Ken…." Logan apologized, noticing his now-wet husband's evil glare in his direction.

James nodded, "We hate living so far away from our family and friends. I mean, it's been three years since we last saw you guys. We want Jessica to grow up near her family, and any future cousins." He mischievously smiled in Kendall and Logan's direction, who just rolled their eyes in response, hiding their knowing grins. Everyone else at the table laughed.

"Yeah Big Brother! When are you guys ever going to have kids? You've been married forever, and even though mom won't say anything, I know she's getting impatient. Right Mom?" Katie prompted, after deciding to choose that moment to jump into the conversation.

Mrs. Knight gave Katie a look before saying, "I mean I'm supporting your guys' decision to wait a while, but of course like any mom, I would love grandchildren."

"You have Jessica." Kendall reminded her.

"I do, and I love her to pieces, but I missed getting to see her grow up. One of the last times I got to really spoil her was when she was just a baby!" Everyone laughed, remembering how nuts Mama Knight and the other three BTR moms went when they found out James and Carlos were going to adopt Jessica. They all four went on at least five different shopping sprees buying enough for at least four babies. Logan and Kendall shared a glance quickly before anyone could notice.

"We're just not ready yet. We're still deciding when the right time is, but right now, we just don't feel we have the time. I'm always at school, and Kendall is constantly having to leave home." Kendall nodded in agreement with Logan's words. They had both given this speech many times before, but now it was hard not to blurt out the truth. They were ready to bring a new bundle of joy into their lives, because they felt they truly were ready.

Everyone dropped the subject after that, and focused on James and Carlos' big news.

"What about your modeling James? And Carlos' new job?" Kendall asked curiously.

"You got a job?" Logan asked, who wasn't there when Carlos made the announcement.

"I'm a designer for Helmet Inc. and as for your question Kendall, I spoke to my boss earlier, and he agreed to let me transfer to their Minnesota branch."

"And I'm going to be staying at home with Jessica until I can find a modeling or acting job here."

"We're hoping to move in, in the next two or three months!" Carlos' excitement was evident in his voice.


	6. Happy Birthday Kendall

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I've had major writer's block with this story but hopefully I'm over it now. :D Please enjoy!**

It was a week after Carlos and James' welcome back dinner. Since then, the couple had been busy searching for a new house and Logan and Kendall were still anxiously awaiting a letter from the adoption agency. This was the letter that would tell them if they were qualified to be put on the waiting list or not.

It was Saturday morning, the smell of pancakes waking Kendall up. He checked the clock on the nightstand and saw it was already ten. Normally, Logan would wake him at nine on Saturdays so they could take their golden retriever Max for a long walk around the neighborhood.

"Happy Birthday!" Logan walked into their bedroom holding a tray with two plates of pancakes and two glasses of milk. He set the tray down on the bed and leaned down to kiss the blonde.

"_Well that explains why he didn't wake me up" _Kendall thought.

"Good morning sweetie," Kendall greeted.

"Good morning. I made you chocolate chip pancakes and I have a fun day planned."

"I can't wait." Kendall responded as he took a big bite out of one of the pancakes.

"Okay baby, are you ready for Surprise #1?" The genius asked as he pulled out an envelope. The blonde nodded, his mouth still full.

"The letter came." Logan nervously announced and Kendall's eyes immediately widened. The blonde quickly swallowed his large bite of pancake before reaching out to receive it from the brunette.

Kendall ripped it open slowly. He stuck his hand in to the envelope but pulled it out again empty-handed.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned at the blonde's hesitation.

"I'm scared," Kendall whispered after a moment of silence. He hated to admit it, especially when he knew Logan was probably feeling the exact same way. Kendall Knight was the leader and always acted tough for everyone else's sake but he honestly didn't know what he would do if they were denied from the list. Starting a family with Logan was his biggest dream, greater than playing pro hockey for the Minnesota Wilds or becoming a pop star with his best friends.

"It's gonna be fine Kendall," Logan reassured his husband as he reached over and grabbed his hand. "Whatever that letter says, it'll be alright okay? We'll open it together."

Logan placed his hand on top of Kendall's and guided it towards the envelope once more. Once the couple had retrieved the letter from inside, Logan handed it back to Kendall, who took a deep breath before unfolding it.

Kendall scanned over the letter quickly before a huge smile spread over his face. Logan, who had been watching the blonde anxiously, reciprocated the smile on his husband's face, immediately knowing the news was good.

"We're on the list," Kendall announced when he looked up at the genius.

"I told you," Logan laughed before reaching over to kiss Kendall.

"This is the best birthday ever. And next birthday, we'll hopefully have a son or daughter." The hockey player said with a dazed look as he imagined what their future would be like.

"Well, first we have to finish this birthday. I have lots of fun planned," Logan stood up and held out his hand to help Kendall off their bed. "Get dressed and then we're going to have a movie date."

"What are we watching?"

"The Amazing Spi-"Logan hadn't even finished before Kendall was racing towards their closet in search for clothes. The brunette smiled at his husband's childish behavior. Kendall's love for Spider Man was no secret and Logan knew this was the perfect movie to watch on his birthday. It was all Kendall had been talking about for the last week.

Logan quickly followed the blonde into the closet to get dressed as well. He burst out laughing at the sight of Kendall trying to tie his shoes and put on his favorite blue plaid shirt at the same time.

"Ken, slow down. The movie doesn't start for over an hour and I don't want you to kill yourself."

The blonde looked up blushing. "Sorry, I might have gotten a little excited," he admitted sheepishly.

"A little? Here, let me help you sweetie." Kendall stood up so the genius could tie his shoes while the blonde buttoned his own shirt.

"Thanks baby," Kendall said as he leaned down to kiss Logan when the brunette had finished tying the laces on his gray vans.

"No problem love. Are you ready?" Logan asked and the blonde nodded in response.

"Alright I'll change and we can go,"

"I'll meet you downstairs." Kendall exited the room and Logan turned to his side of the closet and began searching for his outfit of the day. He eventually settled with a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans and a purple pair of vans that Kendall had bought him to match his own purple ones.

The genius quickly made his way downstairs to the living room where, like promised, the blonde was waiting for him. Kendall looked up when he heard Logan's footsteps and smiled. He turned off the TV and walked over to meet him by the doorway.

"You look nice" Kendall complimented as he wrapped an arm around his lover.

"You do too. Shall we?" Logan motioned towards the door.

"Spiderman here we come!" Kendall yelled excitedly before grabbing his keys from one of the hooks located by the front door. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately as he followed the blonde to the car.

"I can't believe I'm twenty-eight now. Gross." Kendall complained as he pulled out of the driveway. "Before you know it, we'll be old men."

Logan just nodded as he typed away on his phone, pretending to be listening to Kendall.

_**New Message:**_

_**All clear. I hid the decorations in my car and the keys are by the front door. You still have a spare key right? All the party food is on the bottom shelf of the pantry and obviously all the paper plates, cups, plastic forks and napkins are in the pantry as well(top shelf). I'll text you when the movie's over so you know we're coming. **_

The brunette quickly selected James' name from his contact list and clicked send before Kendall could notice he was being ignored. Only a minute went by before he received James' reply that he, along with everyone else, would be at Kendall and Logan's house soon to set up Kendall's surprise party.

Two hours later, the couple was exiting the movie theater and walking back towards Kendall's car.

"So Logie, what was your favorite part?" Kendall asked as he grabbed Logan's hand.

"Probably when he beat the reptile guy at the top of the building."

"Mine was the epic fight between them at the school." The blonde unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door for Logan. He shut the door after the genius had gotten inside and ran to the other side before getting in as well. Logan used this moment as an advantage to send their best friend warning that they would be there in twenty minutes before turning back to the birthday man.

"So did you enjoy the movie Ken?"

"It was awesome. Thanks for taking me love." Kendall grinned as he started up the car engine. He looked up at the rear view mirror before pulling the black truck out of the parking space.

"You're welcome baby. I want to talk to you before we get home,"

"Okay…."

"About this whole adoption thing. I know we agreed to tell everyone about it once we knew we were in a more…certain situation." Logan began.

"And you're wondering if this is the time we should tell them?" Kendall stated.

"How did you know those were my exact words?" The blonde laughed at his husband's confusion.

"Sweetie, I've known you since we were in preschool. And we've been together for more than ten years. I always know what you're feeling or thinking, just like you always know what I'm thinking or feeling."

"I love you," Logan whispered. How did he end up with such an amazing man like Kendall Knight?

"And I love you. And in answer to your question, if it's alright with you, I don't want to wait anymore. I want our family to know because honestly, I feel like shouting it to the world that I'm going to be a dad." The blonde looked over to see his husband wiping his eyes.

"Logie, are you crying?" The genius nodded before drying the few stray tears that leaked from his eyes.

"I'm just really happy we're going to be parents. And I'm so grateful I have you as my husband."

"Logan, you're going to make me cry." Kendall laughed gently. He reached over with his free hand to grab Logan's.

After another five minutes of sweet talk exchanged between the couple, they pulled into the driveway of their beautiful home.

"…Why is James and Carlos' car parked in our driveway?"

"What?!" Logan's head snapped up and sure enough the red rental car was parked on the other side of the large driveway.

"Idiots!" Logan cursed.

"Why are they idiots?" Kendall asked, shocked at the genius' unusual rude behavior. It was no secret that the other half of the foursome were also the less "bright", but Logan was never one to insult his friends. He always preferred to focus on the good side of people, not their weaknesses.

Logan sighed before answering his husband. "I took you to see Spiderman so James, Carlos, your mom and Katie could set up for the surprise party we were throwing you."

"That's so sweet of you guys," Kendall would have smiled but he could hear the disappointment in Logan's voice.

"Yeah but obviously they didn't think ahead like Katie and Jennifer." Logan pointed to where the black minivan, belonging to the rest of the Knight family, was parked. Mama Knight had left it farther down the street, knowing Kendall would immediately recognize it.

"It's okay love. I'm not going to enjoy the party any less if it's not a surprise. And don't be mad at our friends. They were nice enough to come over and help you set up."

"I guess your right. It was wrong of me to call them idiots. We should be heading in though."

"Let's do this," the blonde agreed.

The couple made their way to the front door. They stopped to share a short kiss before Logan unlocked the front door. The house was pitch dark and they knew everyone was off hiding somewhere.

"They're here!" The couple heard Carlos' not-so-silent whisper to the rest of their family. They smiled to themselves at typical Carlos. When the boys were in elementary school, one of their favorite games was hide-and-go seek and Carlos was always the first one to be found due to his tendency to give himself away.

"Okay, on the count of three" the latino man continued. "One, two, three…"

"Surprise!" The lights went back on and the couple was greeted by the sight of their entire family standing under a 'Happy Birthday Kendall' sign.

James, Carlos and Jessica were there along with Mama Knight, Katie, Logan's parents, Brooke Diamond, and Carlos' parents.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Kendall!" Five year old Jessica ran over to hug the blonde, who happily picked her up.

"Thank you sweetie," Kendall kissed her forehead before setting her down again.

When everyone had turned to the food or began chatting among themselves, Logan quietly whispered to Kendall, "You're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks," he squeezed the genius' waist. "Now let's go say hi to everyone before we tell them."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated around Kendall and Logan's large dining room table eating pizza. The couple were looking at each other nervously while everyone else was conversing with one another.

_Do you wanna start? _Kendall mouthed. Logan seemed to think about it momentarily before finally nodding.

"Ahem" Logan cleared his throat and successfully gained the attention of everyone else.

"Kendall and I have something we want to tell you," He continued. "As you know we've been married for a long time and have put off kids for quite a while. But recently we decided that we're ready and today we found out we were accepted for the list."

The words had barely escaped Logan's mouth before the four mothers were squealing of joy.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" cheered Mama Knight.

"I know, our babies are going to have babies!" Joanna exclaimed. The two began hugging each other and letting out small tears of joy.

"Congratulations bud!" James gave Kendall a friendly pat on the back.

"Jessica, you're gonna have a friend to play with soon," Carlos told the little girl on his lap.

"When?" She looked up at her dad with a smile.

"Hopefully soon," Kendall answered his niece as he looked over at Logan who returned the smile on his husband's face.

Soon they would have their own family.


	7. Neighbors

Logan unlocked the front door and stepped into his house. He had just returned from a long day at the hospital where he was completing his internship. The future doctor was relieved he could finally come home and see his husband.

"Ken?"

"I'm upstairs!" Kendall yelled back. Logan quickly set his bag down by the floor and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey," He greeted as he poked his head into their bedroom and saw Kendall sitting on the bed with his laptop.

"Hi baby, how was work?"

"Alright, what are you looking at?" Logan gave his husband a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to the computer screen.

"I'm checking the list. We're still by the bottom." Kendall sighed. The closer to the top of the list they were the greater chance they had of adopting a baby. At this rate it seemed like they would be waiting forever though.

"It's only been two weeks. Give it time Love," Logan reassured as he ran his hand through the other's hair.

"I don't like waiting," Kendall huffed and the genius laughed at his husband's behavior.

"It'll all be worth it in the end"

"I talked to James and Carlos today," The blonde decided to change the topic. "They think they've found the house."

"That's great! Are they going to make an offer on it?" Logan was excited their two best friends were finally moving back to Minnesota. They would now be able to spend more time with them and Jessica.

"I think so. I hope they get the house. I'm looking forward to being able to see them more often again."

"Same. I'm going to get changed." The genius gave Kendall one more kiss before getting up and making his way into their closet.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" The blonde called after him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Logan joked as he poked his head into the bedroom.

"Yes, I want to take you out to dinner." Kendall smiled. "You deserve it baby for working so hard."

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." Logan agreed as he stepped out of the closet, his work clothes now replaced with a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Awesome," the blonde put his laptop on the desk across the room and went to his side of the closet in search of his black vans.

"Ready?" The genius nodded and the two made their way downstairs. After saying goodbye to their dog, Max, and making sure the doors were all locked, the couple left for their favorite restaurant.

The next day, Kendall and Logan were laying on the living room couch watching a movie when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Logan said as he lifted his head off Kendall's shoulder and walked over to the front door.

"Hi neighbors!" Carlos greeted when Logan opened the door. Behind him stood James, holding Jessica who waved when she saw her uncle.

"Neighbor?" asked Logan confused as he motioned for the family to come inside. Kendall jumped off the couch when he realized who it was and walked over to greet them.

"They accepted the offer we made on the house!" The Latino exclaimed.

"That's great!" Kendall responded as he took Jessica from James to give his niece attention.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by neighbors?" Logan asked again.

"We bought the house for sale at the end of your street," James clarified.

"Wow, that's awesome guys!" Logan grinned. "Did you hear that Ken?"

The blonde looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with Jessica. "What?"

"James and Carlos are buying the house four doors down from here,"

"We're going to sign the papers tomorrow!" Carlos exclaimed. The excitement was very evident in his and James' voices.

"No way! I'm going to get to see you everyday Jessi!" Kendall tickled the small girl's stomach. Jessica tried to escape her uncle's clutches but the giggles escaping from her mouth showed she was enjoying it.

Logan led the couple to the couch while the blonde continued to entertain their niece.

"What's going on with your house in L.A. then?"

"We're still deciding if we should sell it or not." James answered and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"We love our house there and it's where Jessica grew up so it's kind of difficult getting rid of it," Carlos added.

"I think we should keep it for when we take trips there. That way we don't have to rent another house or stay in a hotel." The pretty boy said.

"Are you guys planning to go to L.A. often?" Logan asked.

"I'll probably have to go every now and then for work and we both love it there so we'll probably be taking vacations there,"

"Yeah, right now we're definitely leaning towards keeping it but we have to go back after we sign the new house's papers so we'll see what we decide to do," Carlos shrugged.

"That's understandable. Especially since you guys have lived there pretty much since right after Big Time Rush ended." Kendall finally joined in.

"Almost ten years," Carlos reminisced. "We had some pretty awesome times,"

"What's Big Time Rush?" Jessica asked her dad as she walked over to her parents.

"Your papa, Uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan and I were in a band many years ago called Big Time Rush. You remember Uncle Gus right? He was our manager." James explained as he placed his daughter in his lap.

"I like Uncle Gus," Jessica smiled and Kendall and Logan's eyes widened.

Carlos laughed at his friend's behavior. "Gustavo lives pretty close to us back in L.A. so we see him often. You'd be surprised how sweet he is with her."

"He brings me presents!" The little girl piped in. James laughed and placed a kiss on her head.

"Who knew Gustavo had a heart?" Logan half-joked.

"I know, the last time Logan and I saw him was when we went to visit you in L.A. a couple of years ago. He was happy to see us but of course he did his best to hide it." Kendall smirked at the memory of their last encounter with Gustavo.


End file.
